You Belong with Me
by mee24
Summary: Because Jung Taekwoon belong to Cha Hakyeon, right? "Aku mungkin sudah gila mengatakan pemuda seusiaku itu dengan sebutan lucu" "Jadi, kapan dia akan putus dari pacarnya?" Alur diambil dari lagu Taylor Swift dengan judul sama. LeoN. VIXX. neo. Taekwoon. Hakyeon. Raken. HyukBin.
1. chapter 1

**You Belong with Me**

LeoN fanfiction

.

.

.

.

.

Jung Taekwoon

.

.

Cha Hakyeon

.

.

.

.

Kim Wonshik

.

Lee Jaehwan

.

Han Sanghyuk

.

Lee Hongbin

.

 ** _Aku sudah pernah upload cerita ini di platform lain._**

 ** _Jadi wajar kalau beberapa dari kalian sudah ada yng membaca._**

*

Entah sudah ke berapa kali, Cha Hakyeon menghela nafas.

Dengan bibir cemberut, matanya melirik ke sebuah jendela gelap yg tepat berseberangan dengan jendela kamarnya.

Ingatannya masih sangat kuat, saat beberapa jam yg lalu pemilik kamar gelap itu menulis sebuah kalimat pendek di note besar yg selalu mereka pakai untuk berkomunikasi.

'Aku akan pergi kencan', tanpa suara, tapi terasa terus terngiang didalam telinganya, memenuhi seluruh otaknya.

Hakyeon akui, dia adalah penggemar pemuda pendiam itu semenjak pertama kali dia pindah ke rumah disamping rumahnya, dan pertama kali pemuda itu menyebut namanya.

Dia sangat keren, gumamnya berkali-kali setelah dia berjabat tangan untuk pertama kali.

"Jung Taekwoon," gumam Hakyeon lirih, menirukan bagaimana lirih suara Taekwoon ditelinganya.

Tubuhnya tegap, dan jabatan tangannya sangat tegas. Walau ketika tersenyum, senyumnya terlihat hangat.

Terangnya cahaya lampu yg baru dihidupkan membuat Hakyeon mengusaikan lamunannya tentang bagaimana kesan pertamanya atas Taekwoon.

Hakyeon langsung memasang kacamatanya lagi dan pura-pura sibuk dengan soal-soal rumit dihadapannya.

Taekwoon melepas hoodienya, menyisakan selembar kaos tipis berwarna hitam.

Lalu ber'oh' tipis tanpa suara, melihat lampu kamar seberangnya masih menyala terang. Tangannya meraih buku note besar yg ada disamping tempat tidurnya, juga spidol.

'Belum tidur?' tulisnya.

Hakyeon, dengan menahan keantusiasannya membalas.

'Belum ngantuk'

Ingin bertanya tentang kencannya tadi, tapi itu akan memalukan.

Akhirnya Hakyeon hanya menambahi tulisannya dengan desahan lelah.

Taekwoon hampir tersenyum, melihat wajah lelah Hakyeon yg menggemaskan.

'Kau terus saja belajar, tidurlah' tulis pemuda tinggi itu lagi sambil memasang pose menutup buku.

'Akan kucoba,' balas Hakyeon penuh penyesalan karena dia tahu setelah ini percakapan mereka akan berakhir.

'Matikan lampunya, kau akan tidur dengan cepat. Aku mandi dulu.'

Balasan Taekwoon kali ini agak panjang.

Dan ditambah satu kata singkat lagi. ' _Night_ '

Dengan wajah cemberut yg disembunyikan, Hakyeon meletakkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, kemudian mematikan lampunya.

Karena dia tahu, Taekwoon tak kan beranjak mandi sebelum Hakyeon benar-benar mematikan lampu kamarnya.

Taekwoon tersenyum, lalu masuk kamar mandi.

Dan dengan banyak usaha, Hakyeon akhirnya menutup matanya, berharap bermimpi indah tentang Jung Taekwoon.

Putus dengan pacarnya yang cantik itu, contohnya.

*

Awalnya Taekwoon tak mengenalnya sama sekali.

Dia bukan termasuk jajaran dewan siswa, bukan anggota klub futsal, bukan klub basket juga.

Tidak pernah satu kelas dengannya sama sekali, dan Taekwoon pikir eksistensinya di sekolah biasa saja.

Jadi Taekwoon pikir wajar jika dia tak mengenal Cha Hakyeon.

"Oh, tetanggaku bibi Cha, punya anak yang bersekolah di sekolahmu, kalau tidak salah seusiamu juga," ungkap kakak perempuannya suatu hari. "Namanya Cha Hakyeon"

Mendengar nama itu, Taekwoon lalu mengingat-ingat wajah teman-teman perempuannya.

'Cha Hakyeon, Cha Hakyeon,' gumamnya ketika itu.

Dan dia tak ingat sama sekali nama itu, karena sosialnya yang sangat buruk.

Hingga ketika dia harus ikut di rumah keluarga kakak perempuannya.

(Karena ibunya, juga ayahnya akan memulai lagi perjalanan bisnis mereka yang bisa dipastikan akan berjalan berbulan-bulan)

Dan bertemu dengan Cha Hakyeon yang sebenarnya.

Taekwoon sedikit merasa bersalah, karena rupanya Cha Hakyeon adalah nama laki-laki.

Seorang laki-laki manis dengan senyum cerah.

 _"Cha Hakyeon," ucap pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

 _Taekwoon meraihnya perlahan._ _"Jung Taekwoon,"_

 _"Tentu aku tahu namamu, seisi sekolah siapa yang tak mengenalmu?" canda Hakyeon yang membuat rasa bersalah Taekwoon bertambah lagi._ _"Maafkan aku,"_

 _"Tak apa, wajar" sahut Hakyeon cepat._

 _Dan mereka tak bisa ngobrol lebih panjang lagi karena Hakyeon harus segera menemani ibunya ke supermarket_.

Lepas dari percakapan itu, satu-satunya hal yang benar-benar menghubungkan mereka hanya obrolan-obrolan kecil tidak penting sebelum tidur dengan menggunakan note book.

Karena kebetulan jendela kamar mereka berseberangan, dan sangatlah dekat.

Di sekolah?

Taekwoon merasa tak pernah punya waktu untuk ngobrol.

Jangankan untuk ngobrol, bertemu saja rasa-rasanya tidak pernah.

Beberapa kali Taekwoon memang seperti melihat Hakyeon, tapi tak sempat menyapa karena pemuda itu nampak sangat terburu-buru.

Karena entah dorongan dari mana, ingin rasanya Taekwoon bisa ngobrol banyak dengan pemuda berkulit seperti caramel itu.

"Apa yang salah?" gumamnya.

"Hah?" sahutan suara nge-bass besar disampingnya membuat Taekwoon tersadar dari lamunannya.

Itu Wonshik, teman satu klub basket Taekwoon.

"Apa yang salah _hyung_?". Tanya pemuda berwajah brandal itu sekali lagi.

"Lupakan," sahut Taekwoon singkat, lalu mengambil satu kaleng cola dihadapannya.

Memikirkan Hakyeon membuat Taekwoon lupa dia sedang bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

Dan Taekwoon tersenyum melihat wajah kesepian Hakyeon saat dia bilang akan pergi kencan.

Dia tidak bohong, sebenarnya dia benar-benar akan pergi kencan, tapi kekasihnya membatalkan.

Taekwoon melirik Wonshik, yang sudah tak memperhatikannya lagi dan sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Aku pulang saja," ucap Taekwoon kemudian.

"Oh, kau pulang _hyung_? Hati-hati dijalan." Sahut Wonshik tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari benda kotak yg dipegangnya.

Dan pilihan Taekwoon untuk segera pulang sepertinya tepat.

Ketika sampai dikamarnya, dia masih mendapati lampu kamar Hakyeon yang masih menyala terang.

Dan Hakyeon yang sedang belajar.

Taekwoon lalu mengambill note book juga spidol.

'Belum tidur?'

*

Tak akan ada yang percaya dengan Hakyeon, jika dia berkata kepada teman-temannya bahwa seorang Jung Taekwoon dan dia senang bicara hal-hal tidak penting di malam hari, tepat sebelum mereka tidur.

Oleh karenanya, Hakyeon tak pernah menyinggung tentang hal itu sama sekali.

Jung Taekwoon adalah pangeran sekolah, semua orang tahu itu.

Dia sangat keren, karismatik, dan pendiam.

Pergerakannya sangat tenang, seperti singa jantan yang sedang mengintai mangsanya.

Seluruh penghuni sekolah memanggilnya dengan nama Leo karenanya.

Pintar, kapten basket, dan futsal sekolah.

Atau bahkan seluruh bidang olahraga di sekolah jika dia mau.

Seperti terlalu melebih-lebihkan, tapi itu kenyataannya.

Fakta yang hanya terlihat di sekolah, karena tak ada yang tahu bagaimana jika dia ada dirumah.

Hakyeon melirik kaca bening rak buku di sampingnya yang cukup memperlihatkan keadaanya sekarang.

Kaca mata besar yg hampir melorot, kerah bajunya yang sedikit kusut karena disetrika dengn tergesa-gesa, kulitnya yang semakin terlihat gelap karena minimnya cahaya yang masuk kedalam perpustakaan.

Singkat kata dia geeks sekolah, yang tentu tidak ada harapan bahkan hanya untuk dikenal oleh Jung Taekwoon.

Fans Taekwoon terlalu banyak, ditambah pacarnya yang sangat judes. Dan menghindari pemuda itu adalah hal paling aman yang bisa dilakukan. Yang selalu berhasil, karena perbedaan kegiatan mereka yang benar-benar sangat kontras di sekolah.

Hakyeon menghela nafas sambil membenahi kaca matanya.

Buku tebal di hadapannya terbuka separuh, dengan sebuah pembatas ditengahnya menunjukkan sampai mana pemuda itu terakhir membacanya.

Keadaan pojok perpustakaan sangat sepi, seperti biasa.

Karena jarang ada yg mau datang ke pojokan perpustakaan yang temaram.

Mata Hakyeon berkeliling, dan hanya melihat wajah-wajah tak asing yang memang jadi pelanggan perpustakaan.

Si anak baru kutu buku Wonwoo, yang sedang ditemani anjing besar yang setia mengikutinya, Kim Mingyu.

Ada Seohyun kakak kelas Hakyeon, yang sedang membaca sebuah novel di dekat penghangat.

Ada Kim Minseok, bendahara dewan siswa yg berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran folio berantakan.

Dan Jung Taekwoon yang sedang berjalan tenang kearahnya.

"Cuma wajah-wajah biasa". Gumamnya.

Hakyeon menghela nafas malas, belum sampai sedetik dia lalu tergagap.

 _'JUNG TAEKWOON?!!'_

Hakyeon hampir meneriakkan isi hatinya yang barusan itu.

Dan dia sudah tak punya waktu lagi untuk menghindari Taekwoon yang benar-benar sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Hai," sapa pemuda tinggi itu dengan lirih.

"Ah, hai." Pergerakan kakunya membuat kaca mata besarnya benar-benar melorot dan jatuh, yang kemudian langsung ditangkap oleh Taekwoon. "Thanks," gumam Hakyeon saat Taekwoon meletakkan benda itu dihadapannya.

Taekwoon mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Hakyeon, "Kelasku sungguh ribut," ungkapnya lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya kedalam lipatan tangan. "Disini lebih tenang,"

Hakyeon berserapah dalam hati.

Dihadapannya benar-benar Jung Taekwoon.

Tetangganya yang ganteng dan keren itu.

Yang Hakyeon selalu butuh banyak energi untuk mengumpulkan tekad menyapanya langsung tanpa note book.

Karena suaranya akan selalu berhenti di tenggorokan, dan tangan yang hampir dilambaikan hanya akan diam tergenggam disamping tubuhnya.

Jangan bahas bagaimana dia di sekolah ketika bertemu Taekwoon.

Hakyeon akan benar-benar menghindari pertemuan dengan Taekwoon untuk menjaga-jaga pemuda itu tidak sampai menyapanya.

Dan dia tidak tahu kenapa sekarang Taekwoon malah dengan santainya tertidur dihadapannya.

Taekwoon membenahi posisinya tidur, dengn wajah menghadap Hakyeon. "Bangunkan ketika jam istirahat berakhir ya? Aku ngantuk sekali."

Hakyeon mengangguk lalu pura-pura kembali berkutat dengan buku tebalnya.

Namun dia harus tergagap sekali lagi karena tiba-tiba jari telunjuk dan ibu jari Taekwoon memegang ujung lengan bajunya.

Hakyeon hampir membuka mulut saat kemudian Taekwoon memberikan penjelasan.

"Cuma memastikan kau tak meninggalkanku," ujarnya tanpa membuka mata.

"Aku tak kan kemana-mana", gerutu Hakyeon yang tak ditanggapi oleh Taekwoon.

Namun Taekwoon tersenyum diam-diam dalam lelapnya.

*

"Cha Hakyeon!!"

"Hakyeonnie _hyung_!!!"

Mata Hakyeon mengerjap.

"Uh, Oh. Jaehwannie." Ucapnya. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Kau melamun , _hyungie._ " Jaehwan menyuap es krimnya. "Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Hakyeon menggeleng, "Tak ada,"

Pemuda berhidung mancung yang duduk dihadapan Hakyeon itu lalu mencibir. "Jung Taekwoon lagi," suaranya jelas mengejek.

"Diam kau bocah,"

Satu karate-chop ringan untuk leher Jaehwan.

"Serius, ajak dia ngobrol sekali-kali. Kau terlihat culun dengan menjadi penggemar rahasia seperti ini, _hyung_ " ungkap Jaehwan gemas.

"Aku memang culun, jadi biarkan." Sahut Hakyeon cuek.

Cafe es krim tempat mereka duduk sedikit ramai di siang yang sangat panas itu.

Sepulang sekolah tadi, Hakyeon langsung diseret pergi oleh Jaehwan.

Bocah besar itu sedang bad mood karena usul drama musikalnya untuk acara akhir semester ditolak oleh dewan siswa, dengan alasan tidak jelas.

Cukup jelas sebenarnya, jumlah anggota klub drama musikal yang tidak memadai dan dewan siswa berpikir tidak memungkinkan untuk bisa membuat bahkan satu drama singkat.

Namun, sebagai ketua klub itu bukan Jaehwan namanya kalau dia langsung menyerah begitu saja.

Dia mengajak Hakyeon menemaninya ke cafe es krim untuk 'mengatur strategi' sekaligus menghilangkan bad mood kekanakannya dengan beberapa _scoop_ es krim.

Sayangnya, Hakyeon sedang tidak di mood untuk berfikir.

Hakyeon menyedot minumannnya perlahan.

Melamun lagi, membayangkan bagaimana tadi dia menghabiskan siangnya di perpustakaan ditemani nafas tenang Taekwoon.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Jaehwan lagi.

Kali ini Hakyeon langsung menyahut, "Huh?"

"Butuh kaca? Kau memerah sampai telinga,"

Hakyeon melotot kaget dan langsung berkaca pada layar ponselnya.

"Kau bohong! Bohong!" ujarnya sebal dan mulai menghujani Jaehwan dengan pukulan-pukulan.

Jaehwan hanya tertawa puas sudah berhasil membuat yang lebih tua terganggu.

Tawa Jaehwan berhenti setelah pintu cafe terbuka untuk kesekian kalinya.

" _Hyung_ lihat!"

Hakyeon mengikuti arah pandangan Jaehwan dan melotot lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Ugh, sial!" umpat Hakyeon seketika.

Ada Jung Taekwoon, pacarnya, dan beberapa orang temannya.

"Apa sih yg mereka lakukan di cafe kecil seperti ini!!" gerutu Hakyeon sibuk menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu. "Kita pergi Jaehwan,"

"Tapi es krimku," erang Jaehwan sambil menunjuk gelas eskrimnya yang masih separuh. "Kenapa sih hyung, kau suka sembunyi dari Taekwoon, bukannya dia tak kenal denganmu?".

Yang lebih tua masih berusaha menyambunyikan wajahnya, "Pokoknya kita pergi!".

Tapi, rupanya Jaehwan masih bersikeras tak ingin pergi dengan alasan es krimnya yang masih separuh.

"Astaga Lee Jaehwan, besok ku tukar, sekarang ayo kita pergi," wajah Hakyeon memelas.

Dan itu membuat Jaehwan ber- _smirk_ bahagia di dalam hatinya.

Jarang-jarang ida bisa menggoda Cha Hakyeon karena ke cuekan temannya satu itu.

"Tidak _hyung_ , membuang makanan atau minuman itu tidak baik, toh Taekwoon tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitar," ujarnya , lalu menyuap satu sendok es krimnya lagi.

"Jaehwann," Hakyeon mulai merengek.

Astaga, hyungnya ini bisa selucu ini ternyata.

Pesona Jung Taekwoon memang bukan main-main.

"Lee Jaehwan!" satu pukulan untuk lengan Jaehwan dan tiba-tiba dia mengerang. "Aduh hyung sakit!"

"Salahmu sendiri! Ayo pulang,"

Namun rupanya, erangan kesakitan Jaehwan tadi mengundang salah satu dari gerombolan Taekwoon untuk berdiri dan melihat ke arah mereka.

"Oh, Jaehwannie _hyung_!". Sapa satu suara nge-bass yang tak asing didengar Jaehwan.

Kali ini Jaehwan yang menoleh,"Oh, sial!" dan mengumpat.

" _Hyung,_ kita pulang!" ucap Jaehwan cepat lalu menyeret Hakyeon dari tempat itu sebelum yang memanggilnya benar-benar mendatangi mereka.

" _Hyung_!" panggil suara itu sekali lagi sebelum Jaehwan dan Hakyeon benar-benar keluar dari cafe.

Jung Taekwoon, yang awalnya tidak tertarik dengan siapa yang dipanggil Wonshik, ikut menoleh karena dia merasa melihat siluet Hakyeon bersama seseorang yang di sebut Wonshik dengan Jaehwannie.

"Siapa?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Yang menimbulkan keryitan aneh di kening Wonshik. "Jaehwannie _hyung_ , teman SD ku dulu." Ungkap Wonshik polos yang kemudian memecah tawa diantara mereka.

"Teman SD mu?" tanya salah satu diantara teman-teman Taekwoon lagi dengan nada menggoda.

"Apa yang salah dengan itu?" sahut Wonshik cuek lalu kembali duduk dan meminum minumannya.

Namun masih menatap Taekwoon curiga, karena semenjak tadi dia masih melihat arah Jaehwan dan temannya pergi.

"Kau kenal dengan Jaehwan _hyung_ ya?" tanyanya dengan nada tak senang,

"Entahlah," sahut Taekwoon cuek.

Yang mendapatkan tatapan tidak percaya dari Wonshik.

"Leo kau mau langsung pulang?" tanya Yura, pacar Taekwoon.

"Iya," jawab Taekwoon singkat, yang langsung membuat gadis canti itu merengut lucu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang main dengan kita, sejak kau pindah rumah " gerutunya. "Istirahat tadi juga tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa bekas."

Namun tak ada jawaban.

Taekwoon sendiri heran sebenarnya, kenapa rasa-rasanya pulang lebih awal terasa lebih menyenangkan akhir-akhir ini daripada ikut main dengan teman-temannya.

"Aku pulang,"

Hakyeon masuk dan memasang wajah heran saat melihat, Jung Jessica, tetangganya sudah duduk di ruang tamu.

"Ah, _noona._ Selamat siang." Sapa Hakyeon.

"Ini dia Hakyeonnie," perempuan cantik itu tersenyum. "Hari ini suatu hal terjadi dan aku harus ke tempat kerja suamiku, bukan hal buruk sih, tapi kurasa aku tak bisa membawa Minyul bersamaku, kau mau menemaninya kan?"

"Dia pasti mau!" sahut ibu Hakyeon dari dapur. "Kalau tidak mau, aku juga bisa mengurus Minyul, iya kan Minyulie,"

Rupanya bocah laki-laki umur 2 tahun itu sudah ada digendongan ibunya.

"Ibu ngomong apa, aku mau kok _noona_ ," sahut Hakyeon sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku bisa pergi dengan tenang," tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barang Minyul. "Mau menunggu Taekwoon pulang, tapi biasanya dia pulang malam,"

Dan Hakyeon hanya meringis.

"Bye, bye Minyul sayang, ibu akan pulang nanti malam. Jangan rewel ketika bersama Hakyeon dan bibi Cha ya," tangan Jessica melambai dan di balas juga dengan lambaian lucu oleh Minyul.

" _Bye,"_

*

Taekwoon mengerutkan keningnya heran ketika dia tak menemukan mobil kakak perempuannya yang harusnya ketika siang masih berada di garasi.

" _Noona,_ " tangannya meraih gerendel pintu namun tak bisa membukanya.

Pemuda tinggi itu lalu mengetuknya lagi. "Jessica _Noona_ ," dan mengecek ponselnya.

Benar saja, ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dan juga pesan dari _Noona-_ nya.

'Aku ke tempat kerja Yi Fan, _i have something to do and i'll be back at night'_

'Oh, dan Minyul kutitipkan pada Hakyeonnie, mainlah kerumahnya jika kau kesepian'

Kedua alis Taekwoon terangkat melihat nama Hakyeon.

"Oke, tunggu _samchoon_ datang, Minyul," gumamnya sendiri.

Taekwoon sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Hakyeon beberapa saat kemudian.

Ketika mengganti pakaiannya Taekwoon tersenyum sendiri membayangkan keponakannya yang lucu itu bermain dengan Hakyeon.

Taekwoon pasti bisa melihat senyum cerah Hakyeon lebih lama.

Rupanya senyum cerah Hakyeon ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu masih terpatri di pikiran Jung Taekwoon.

"Permisi," ucap Taekwoon sambil mengetuk perlahan pintu kayu itu.

Terdengar suara langkah tergesa, "Oh, si ganteng Taekwoonie ternyata," sapa ibu Hakyeon sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Masuklah," dengan sedikit merapikan sofa, nyonya Cha mempersilahkan Taekwoon masuk. "Hakyeonnie, Minyulie, lihatlah siapa yang datang,"

Namun tak ada sahutan.

"Cha Hakyeon?" panggil ibunya sekali lagi.

Masih tak ada sahutan.

"Biar ku lihat," Taekwoon mengangguk sopan.

Taekwoon yang sudah duduk ikut melongokkan kepalanya ke belakang, mencoba menemukan sosok Hakyeon dan keponakannya.

"Oh, Tuhan." Nyonya Cha nampak menutup mulutnya, lalu tersenyum.

Pemuda tinggi itu menatap ibu Hakyeon dengan penasaran.

"Mereka sudah tertidur rupanya, padahal hanya kutinggal memetik sayur dibelakang." Ungkap Nyonya Cha dengan nada sedikit menyesal.

"Tak apa, aku juga belum ingin membawa pulang Minyul," Taekwoon nampak berpikir sebentar, "Boleh ku lihat mereka?"

Ibu Hakyeo mengangguk dan membawa Taekwoon ke kamar Hakyeon, tempat mereka berdua terlelap.

Benar saja, di atas tempat tidur nampak Minyul yang tidur terlentang dengan nyaman dan jemarinya yang berpegang erat pada kelingking Hakyeon yang tertidur dalam posisi miring.

"Ya, Tuhan. Keponakanmu lucu sekali terlelap seperti itu Taekwoonie," ungkap ibu Hakyeon gemas.

 _'Putramu juga, bibi'_ batin Taekwoon.

Seketika Taekwoon merasa ada yang salah dengan pikirannya karea telah menyebut seorang pemuda seusianya dengan dengan sebutan lucu.

 _"Noona_ pasti senang melihat ini, boleh kuambil fotonya bi?" pinta Taekwoon penuh harap, yang tentu saja langsung mendapat anggukan dai perempuan paruh baya itu.

"Foto saja, dia keponakanmu toh," ibu Hakyeon lalu berjalan kembali ke dapur.

"Tak dapat senyum cerahmu, tapi melihat kau terlelap selucu ini aku sudah senang," gumam Taekwoon sambil mengambil foto mereka berkali-kali.

Mengirim foto itu kepada Jessica, juga meng-upload-nya ke sosial media.

 _'Keponakanku yang lucu, Minyulie, dan Baby Sitternya (?)_ '

Taekwoon tersenyum sendiri melihat hasil foto juga caption yang dia tulis di Instagramnya itu.

"Ahh, kalian lucu sekali," gumamnya lagi kemudian mengusap keringat di kening Minyul.

Ingin menyibak poni yang menutupi kening Hakyeon, tapi takut pemuda itu akan terbangun.

Akhirnya Taekwoon hanya terduduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, berseberangan dengan posisi tidur Hakyeon sehingga dia bisa dengan leluasa menatap wajah tidur kedua makhluk lucu itu.

Tbc.

*

 ** _Komentar dan voting sangat dihargai._**

 ** _Terima kasih sudah mampir._**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Belong with Me**

LeoN fanfiction

.

.

.

.

Jung Taekwoon

Cha Hakyeon

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Wonshik

Lee Jaehwan

Han Sanghyuk

Lee Hongbin

.

.

.

.

.

Menjelang sore Hakyeon terbangun dengan hampir menjerit.

Karena dia mendapati, untuk kesekian kalinya, wajah tidur Taekwoon dihadapannya.

' _Apa yang dia lakukan disini_?' batinnya panik.

Kemudian bergerak sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak membangunkan paman-keponakan yang sedang tidur itu.

Namun gagal, karena tiba-tiba saja Minyul membuka mata kecilnya lebar.

" _Samchun_ ~" ucap Minyul hampir merengek.

Yang langsung membangunkan Taekwoon, "Oh, keponakan _samchun_ sudah bangun."

Satu ciuman untuk leher Minyul membuat bocah imut itu tergelak seketika.

Hakyeon hampir menjeri-jerit kesenangan melihat tingkah paman-keponakan itu.

' _ITU LUCU SEKALIII!!_!' girang Hakyeon dalam hati.

"Eumm, aku ke belakang dulu," pamit Hakyeon, dan langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Taekwoon.

Dia tak kuat lama-lama melihat interaksi lucu itu, takut benar-benar berteriak kegemasan.

"Ibu!" jerit Hakyeon tertahan-tahan. Takut didengar Taekwoon.

"Hmm?" jawab ibunya dengan mata sibuk melihat kedalam panci masaknya.

"Kenapa ibu tak membangunkanku ketika Taekwoon datang sih," ucapnya sambil mengelap meja makan.

"Ibu sudah," jawab ibunya sedikit ragu, setengah benar-setengah tidak soalnya.

"ughh, ibuuu," rengek Hakyeon.

Dia malu, entah kenapa.

Pokoknya malu.

Bagaimana jika tadi Hakyeon tidur dengan wajah sangat jelek?

Bagaimana jika tadi Hakyeon mendengkur?

Atau dengan mulut terbuka?

'Huhuhu,' Hakyeon menangis dalam hati.

 **mee**

Taekwoon baru saja menyelesaikan mandi malamnya saat melihat Hakyeon sudah berkutat di depan tugas-tugasnya.

Sebelum memutuskan untuk memulai obrolan malamnya, Taekwoon memilih memperhatikan Hakyeon yang sedang serius.

Sesekali mengerutkan keningnya, mengerucutkan bibirnya, atau menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan ujung pensil.

Semuanya terasa menarik di mata Taekwoon.

Dan Taekwoon ingat-ingat lagi, dia tak pernah merasa se tertarik ini pada seseorang, bahkan tidak untuk pacarnya sendiri.

'Kesusahan?' tulis Taekwoon kemudian, tak tahan hanya menatap.

Hakyeon yang menyadari tulisan Taekwoon langsung membalas, 'Tidak terlalu, tapi cukup bikin pusing'

Taekwoon tersenyum 'Mau ku ajari?' lalu terkekeh sombong.

Hakyeon menatap sebal 'Tidak perlu, dasar sombong'

Tawa Taekwoon semakin lebar, 'Terima kasih, ngomong-ngomong'

'Untuk?' kening Hakyeon berkerut.

'Istirahat tadi, juga sore tadi'

'Tak masalah,' balas Hakyeon.

Ingin bertanya bagaimana bisa menemukannya di perpustakaan, takut di kira terlalu percaya diri.

Mungkin saja, kebetulan yang ditemui Hakyeon, kan?

 **mee**

Pagi ini Taekwoon terbangun karena suara ribut dari rumah sebelah.

Mengerjapkan kedua matanya agar terbiasa dengan cahaya terang matahari pagi, kemudian menatap ke arah kamar Hakyeon heran.

Dan langsung tersenyum melihat tingkah Hakyeon yang berlari kesana kemari.

Hakyeon kesiangan rupanya.

Tidak biasa.

Karena biasanya ketika Taekwoon membuka mata, maka kamar Hakyeon sudah tertata rapi tanpa sang penghuni didalamnya.

Membuat Taekwoon berkali-kali mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajak Hakyeon berangkat bersama.

Dan mungkin hari ini dia bisa.

"Jung Taekwoon, _wake up!_ " suara kakaknya, berikut gedoran pintu.

 _"I AM_!" sahut Taekwoon.

Secepat kilat Taekwoon menyelesaikan mandinya, lalu langsung bersiap-siap.

"Uh, tumben sekali" ejek Jessica sambil membenahi duduk Minyul di meja makan.

Taekwoon mendecih.

" _Samchun_!" sapa Minyul girang dengan mata yang masih terkantuk-kantuk.

"Pagi Minyulie, pagi _Hyung_ " Yi Fan hanya menjawabnya dengan deheman, dan Minyul terkekeh. Taekwoon memberinya satu ciuman gemas dipipi. "Aku berangkat,"

"Terburu-buru sekali dia," ungkap Jessica keheranan.

"Piket pagi?" tebak Yi Fan seenaknya. Dan langsung mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari Jessica.

" _Of course that's impossible, Don't you know him_?"

Namun, tepat setelah Taekwoon mengeluarkan motornya, sebuah motor besar berhenti didepan rumah Hakyeon.

Diikuti suara riang Nyonya Cha.

"Hakyeonnie!! Hyukkie sudah datang,"

Nampak bagaimana pemuda yang baru datang itu membungkuk hormat dihadapan ibu Hakyeon. Nyonya Cha berulangkali menepuk punggungnya dan melontarkan senyum lebar.

Dengan langkah tergesa Hakyeon keluar rumah dan langsung menerima helm yang diberikan si pemuda, lalu dengan gerakan sangat biasa menempatkan tubuhnya diboncengan.

"Aku berangkat ibu!"

"Hati-hati di jalan sayang," nyonya Cha masih melambaikan tangannya,"Oh, Taekwoonie,"

Taekwoon membalasnya dengan senyum canggung.

"Kau mau berangkat juga, hati-hati dijalan ya," ucapnya dengan senyum lebar, tak memberikan kesempatan Taekwoon untuk bertanya.

'Siapa tadi?' batin Taekwoon sedikit gusar.

'Apa selama ini mereka selalu berangkat bersama?'

Pikiran Taekwoon merasa terganggu.

Terganggu? Atas dasar apa?

 **mee**

Jaehwan baru saja turun dari mobil yang mengantarnya.

Dia lebih senang pulang pergi pakai bus sebenarnya, tapi pagi ini dia hampir telat dan tak mau mengambil resiko pinalti.

Matanya memicing melihat sesuatu,

Itu Hakyeon dan, "Oh, sial," serapahnya sambil langsung berlari menghampiri Hakyeon.

"Cha Hakyeon!" panggilnya, tangannya menarik Hakyeon menjauh saat tepat satu orang pemuda lain mau membenahi rambut berantakan Hakyeon karena helm.

"Sapaan pagi tidak sopan macam apa itu _Lee_ _Jaehwan_ ," sindir Hakyeon marah.

Tapi dia tidak peduli, matanya memicing tajam seperti anjing yang siap menyalak sewaktu-waktu.

"Selamat pagi Jaehwan hyung," sapa yang paling muda.

Namun Jaehwan masih belum menormalkan pandangannya, "Tidak usah sok manis, Han Sanghyuk!!"

"Kau berangkat bersamanya, hyung?" Jaehwan minta penjelasan.

Hakyeon mengusak rambutnya agar kembali rapi.

"Aku kesiangan Jaehwan, dan ibuku langsung menghubunginya,"

"Kenapa tak menghubungiku?" protes Jaehwan, yang percuma sebenarnya.

"Rumah kita berbalik arah," _tuh, kan_. "Dan dia sepupu ku," _itu lagi_.

Jaehwan cemberut di hadapan Hakyeon. "Ugh, _hyungiee_ , Kenapa kau mau berangkat bersama preman ini sihh,"

Sedang Hyuk, hanya bersandar pada motornya dan terkikik.

Si marga Lee melirik Hyuk tajam lalu segera menarik Hakyeon pergi.

"Tunggu Jaehwan, ugh. Hyuk makasih ya," Hakyeon tersenyum,"dan maafkan Jaehwan". Pintanya.

Hyuk hanya tersenyum dan memberikan jempolnya.

"Siapa yang butuh maafnya?!" Jaehwan menyalak.

"Sudah, sudah, Bye, hyukkie ."

Kedua pemuda itu lalu meninggalkan Hyuk yang melepas jaketnya.

Sepupu Hakyeon itu sudah akan kembali ke kelas, hingga insting hewannya menangkap seseorang sedang mengamatinya.

Mungkin dari awal.

"Jung-Taek-woon," ejanya dalam hati setelah si pemilik mata tajam itu pergi.

 **mee**

" _Heol_ , gila,"

"Astaga, ganteng, pintar, sayang keponakan juga,"

"Jung Taekwoon benar-benar cowok idaman,"

" _Baby sitter_?? Ugh, aku iri dengannya,"

"Siapa dia?"

"Leo tidakkah menandainya?"

Suara-suara dari beberapa gerombolan gadis di kelas menyambut kedatangan Hakyeon.

Sudah biasa sebenarnya,

Para gadis yang bergerombol kesana kesini, menggosipkan tentang ini itu.

Membicarakan anak kelas ini dan anak kelas itu,

"Apa sih bagusnya Jung Taekwoon itu?" gerutu seseorang yang langsung disambut senyum kecil oleh Hakyeon.

Itu Wongeun, teman sebangku Hakyeon.

"Dia ganteng," sahut Hakyeon sambil membenahi duduknya. "Pintar, Kapten Basket dan akan jadi kapten Futsal juga kalau dia menyanggupi." Lanjutnya.

Wongeun tidak terima. "Kau gila ya? Menyebut pemuda lain dengan sebutan ganteng?"

"Aku benar atau tidak? Jangankan para gadis, kita saja bisa bilang kalau Taekwoon ganteng." Ungkap Hakyeon tanpa menatap Wongeun.

Teman sebangkunya itu masih memberikan tatapan tidak terima, tapi tidak bisa menyangkal.

Habis Jung Taekwoon memang ganteng, dan yang paling penting _Body goals_ buat para anak laki-laki.

"Sudah tahu berita heboh sekolah hari ini?" ucap Eunji, seorang gadis teman sekelas mereka yang juga satu klub drama dengan Jaehwan.

Yang dibalas dengan tatapan 'Tidak mau tahu' dari keduanya, bohong untuk Hakyeon tentunya.

"Pokoknya ku beri tahu." Eunji _ngeyel_.

Dan dengan cepat menunjukkan sebuah foto dari Instagram seseorang.

Hakyeon hampir berteriak heboh, tak percaya dengan apa yan dilihatnya.

"Apa yang bikin heboh? Cuma foto bocah, aku juga bisa upload foto adik sepupuku." Decih Wongeun.

"Dan tak akan ada yang peduli," cibir Eunji, sebuah jitakan ringan meluncur halus ke kepalanya. "Tidakkah _caption_ -nya lucu? Leo tak pernah bikin _caption_ semanis ini tahu,"

"Jadi penasaran dengan cowok yang tidur disamping keponakannya ini," gumam Eunji dengan masih menatap _teler_ foto terakhir Taekwoon itu.

Hakyeon langsung berdiri, "Aku mau ke toilet," mengambil ponselnya lalu berlari keluar kelas.

' _Ughh, aku bisa gila. Apasih yang ada dipikiran Jung Taekwoon ituu,_ ' gerutu Hakyeon setelah duduk di dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi.

Itu fotonya, tentu saja Hakyeon tahu.

Fotonya ketika tertidur dengan Minyul kemarinnya.

Untung karena _angle_ yang tidak pas, orang-orang tak bisa lihat wajahnya.

' _Semoga tak ada yang mengenaliku_ ,' Harap Hakyeon sebelum memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

' _Apa-apaan Taekwoon, baby sitter katanya_ ,'

Kali ini Hakyeon senyum-senyum.

' _Jung_ _Taekwoon bodoh. Kau buat aku senyum-senyum sendiri_ ' gumamnya tidak jelas sambil membenahi kaca matanya didepan kaca besar kamar mandi.

"Oh,"

Hakyeon menoleh, dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di sampingnya.

Itu salah seorang teman Taekwoon yang juga ada di cafe, yang berwajah seperti preman.

"Selamat pagi, _hyungnim_ " sapanya tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum.

Hakyeon tergagap. "S-selamat pagi juga,"

"Aku masuk kelas dulu, _hyungnim_."

Hakyeon hanya menatapnya cengo.

' _Hyungnim_?' batinnya.

Kenapa dia sok akrab sekali?

 **mee**

"Hakyeonnie _hyung_!!!"

Suara ribut Jaehwan langsung memenuhi pikiran Hakyeon saat guru Park baru keluar kelas.

"Berisik, Lee Jaehwan."

Kalau itu suara guru Park berikut satu pukulan ringan dengan absen untuk Lee Jaehwan yang super berisik.

"Ah, _ssaemm_ ," rengek Jaehwan kemudian sambil cemberut. " _Hyung_!"

Pemuda itu langsung berlari mendekati Hakyeon yang masih bermalas-malasan dikursinya.

"Pukulan guru Park kurang keras ya?" sindir Lee Wongeun.

Tak membalas, Jaehwan hanya meliriknya sinis, kekanakan.

" _hyung_! Kau bohong padaku ya?!" cerca Jaehwan tanpa basa-basi.

Hakyeon menatapnya heran. "Soal?"

"Kau bilang padaku kalau kau tak kenal Jung- _umph_ ," satu tangan Hakyeon menutup mulut Jaehwan rapat-rapat.

Ekpresi panik menyelimuti wajahnya.

"Tidak kenal siapa?" Wongeun iku penasaran juga, karena tak pernah melihat Hakyeon sepanik ini.

Hakyeon melotot, "Bukan siapa-siapa," lalu kembali menatap Jaehwan dan berkata lirih, 'Kita bicarakan ditempat lain,'

Lalu menarik Jaehwan menjauh,

"Jangan sebut nama Taekwoon didepan teman sekelasku, Jaehwanniee, ya Tuhan." Omel Hakyeon gemas.

Yang diomeli cemberut.

"Habis kau bohong padaku," gerutu Jaehwan, masih dipose cemberutnya. "Katamu kau tak kenal Jung Taekwoon,"

"Memang tidak, siapa bilang aku kenal, huh?" tanya Hakyeon dengan ragu.

Jaehwan lalu membuka ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto yang dihebohkan teman-teman perempuannya tadi.

"Jung Taekwoon sendiri yang bilang, lewat fotonya." Ucap Jaehwan. "Hyung kira aku nggak hafal postur tubuh dan rambutmu?"

Cha Hakyeon terdiam, mau bohongpun percuma. Malah tak akan habis perkara.

Hakyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan-jangan," ucapan Jaehwan tergantung. "Jangan-jangan kalian di kenyataan berpacaran, dan janjian bakal saling nggak kenal di sekolahan," ungkapnya tidak jelas.

Cuma skenario itu yang ada diotaknya, dia heran soalnya.

"Kau kebanyakan nonton drama," ujar Hakyeon. "Dasar anak jaman sekarang,"

Jaehwan menatap Hakyeon dengan mata menyipit, minta penjelasan.

Yang ditatap menggaruk belakang lehernya yang sebenarnya tak gatal.

"Dia tetanggaku," ungkap Hakyeon akhirnya, "Adiknya Jessica- _noona_ ,"

"Cuma itu?"

"Iya," sahut yang lebih tua, "Mau yang bagaimana lagi memang?"

"Yang kalian aslinya pacaran dan janjian nggak saling kenal," ujar Jaehwan bersikeras.

Dia butuh drama lebih, bukan Cuma itu. Walau agak konyol sih sebenarnya.

Kalau sekarang Hakyeon yang memberi tatapan malas pada Jaehwan.

"Yang seperti itu Cuma ada di drama-drama Jaehwannie,"

"Hidupmu kurang drama soalnya hyung," cetus Jaehwan tanpa pikir panjang, "Ke kantin hyung? Aku lapar," ajak bocah besar itu tiba-tiba, _nggak nyambung._

"Maaf ya, Jaehwannie," ucap Hakyeon tak mempedulikan ajakan Jaehwan. "Maafkan aku,"

Yang lebih muda menghela nafas, "Aku nggak merasa dibohongi atau gimana kok hyung, kau pasti punya alasan sendiri." Lalu menarik tangan Hakyeon, "Ayo kekantinnn,".

Dengan lega Hakyeon menatap punggung Jaehwan yang berjalan riang dihadapannya, Jaehwan memang menyebalkan kadang-kadang. Tapi disaat seperti ini Jaehwan yang terbaik.

 **mee**

Riuh suara yang datang dari sana-sini membuat Taekwoon malas sebenarnya. Jika bisa memilih, dia akan lebih memilih tidur di kelas, atau di perpustakaan, seperti yang dilakukan terakhir kali. Tapi tarikan tiba-tiba tepat setelah pelajaran selesai membuatnya duduk tenang disalah satu sudut kantin. Siapa lagi jika bukan tangan milik kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah menolakku kemarin, tidak untuk hari ini." Alasan gadis itu jelas.

"Makan makananmu, Leo," omel Yura melihat kekasih pendiamnya tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Uh, huh," gumam Taekwoon lalu menyendok karinya sedikit.

Mata sipitnya menelusuri tiap ujung kantin, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang membantunya melepas bosan.

Suara berisik Kim Wonshik dan teman-teman angkatannya membuat Taekwoon menoleh, hingga matanya menangkap sosok yang sempat membuatnya penasaran pagi tadi.

Seorang yang sedang duduk disamping junior klub basketnya, yang sedang duduk tenang menyesap minumannya. Sosok itu sesekali tersenyum miring, kadang tertawa melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

Yang dalam hitungan detik langsung menyadari tatapan Taekwoon dari kejauhan.

Bukannya berbalik atau sekedar mengalihkan pandangannya, Taekwoon sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Terus menatap tajam pemuda yang balik menatapnya itu juga.

Satu alis Han Sanghyuk terangkat, menantang.

Yang hanya dibalas tatapan malas Oleh Taekwoon.

"Bagaimana bisa kantin selalu sepenuh inii~" rengek satu suara tiba-tiba.

Sukses membuat beberapa kepala menoleh, tapi tak dihiraukan.

Jaehwan sudah terlalu terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dibelakangnya nampak Hakyeon yang juga berdiri dengan bibir hampir cemberut sambil membawa nampan makanannya.

"Oh, Jaehwannie _hyung_!" itu suara Kim Wonshik yang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jaehwan dan Hakyeon.

"Kenapa dia lagi," gerutu Jaehwan dalam gumamannya. "Cari tempat duduk _hyung_ ," ungkap Jaehwan pada Hakyeon, sambil pura-pura tak melihat lambaian tangan Wonshik.

"Iya, proses." Mata Hakyeon menatap sekelilingnya.

 _'Itu bocah yang memanggilku hyungnim pagi tadi_ ,' batin Hakyeon.

Dan benar-benar tak ada tempat kosong, "Tak ada," ucapnya.

Ada sebenarnya, tapi mereka harus satu meja dengan Jung Taekwoon, juga kekasihnya.

Kata 'TIDAK' besar sudah ada di dalam otak Hakyeon.

Satu gerombolan meninggalkan meja mereka membuat Hakyeon bersorak. Namun, tiba-tiba seseorang mendorong kedua bahunya ke arah sebaliknya.

"Oh, Hyukkie?" ucapnya.

"Kuberi tempat _hyung_ ," sahut Hyuk sambil tersenyum. Mengabaikan Jaehwan yang mencak-mencak dibelakangnya.

"Hai, Jaehwannie _hyung_ ," sapa sebuah suara tepat saat Jaehwan sukses memaksa Hyuk menggeser tempat duduknya hingga dia bisa duduk diantara bocah itu dan Hakyeon.

Jaehwan melupakan eksistensi bocah menyebalkan lain itu sesaat. "Jangan sok kenal, aku tak mengenalmu." Sewot Jaehwan dan berusaha fokus pada makanannya.

Kenapa dia harus duduk berseberangan dengannya sih?

Hakyeon mengisi makan siang itu dengan mendengar gerutuan-gerutuan Jaehwan, usaha seorang berwajah preman—yang kemudian Hakyeon tahu namanya—Kim Wonshik untuk mengajak ngobrol Jaehwan dan sedikit omelan Hyuk tentang porsi makannya.

Dan semua itu tak luput dari perhatian Taekwoon.

"Kau lihat apa?" tanya Yura sambil mengikuti pandangan Taekwoon.

Taekwoon langsung menoleh padanya, sedikit tergagap. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Hmm?" Yura yang tak puas dengan jawaban Taekwoon masih menatapnya penasaran.

"Sudah kubilang bukan apa-apa. Makan makananmu." Sahut Taekwoon.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Kau makan makananmu." Ucap gadis itu sambil menunjuk piring penuh Taekwoon. "Kau tak menyentuhnya sama sekali karena memperhatikan bocah kaca mata kelas A itu."

Dan Yura tersenyum puas karena berhasil membuat Taekwoon terlihat panik.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lupakan. Habiskan makan siangmu."

Namun rupanya Park Yura yang masih belum bisa melepas pandangannya dari pemuda yang dimaksudnya tadi.

' _Mereka saling kenal_?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

tbc.

 ** _Ku update lagu setelah update-an tidak jelasku kemarin._**

 ** _Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah meninggalkan like ataupun review._**

 ** _Review dan likenya sangat dihargai._**


End file.
